


When you have nothing better to do

by disposableteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, technically underage seeing that they're in fifth year, they are a bit clueless when it comes to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/pseuds/disposableteen
Summary: James and Sirius are best mates, and what's a better activity with ones best mate than causal sex? It's fun, it's less messy than a relationship, and you get to practise without worrying what your partner might thing. And there certainly won't be any feelings getting in the way.





	When you have nothing better to do

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you should definitely not have sex without a condom, not even with your best friend. I'm just assuming that if they can both remove and regrow the bones in an arm, STIs aren't a big concern for magical society.

“Hey, wanna fuck?”

James pushes his glasses up his nose and squints at his own reflection in the foggy mirror. His hair has a tendency to look even more like a mess after a shower. And sadly not in the sexy, tousled way Sirius always pulls off.

Sirius himself snorts and turns around to face his best friend.

“Eloquent as ever. I bet all the ladies swoon at your feet with a vocabulary like that. Forever the gentleman, you offer them a dashing smile and a chaste kiss on the cheek.”

He grins at James and starts to unwrap the towel around his hips. It’s not like they have something better to do on a sunday. Yesterday’s prank was a success, Snivelus is still trying to get the green goo out of the greasy mop he calls hair, and homework is  _ boring _ . 

“Oh no, wait, it’s me that ladies swoon for.”

He laughs as James mutters and walks closer, only to bite down on his neck.

“Swoon? More like pass out from boredom. You could talk professor Binns into a second death..”

He mumbles out against Sirius’ skin, and nibbles his way to his mouth to stop whatever answer he might have gotten.

 

Sirius thinks he ought to get some credit from his friend’s future partner. James had been a mess when it came to kissing before they started messing around. Too much mouth and tongue and  _ way  _ too little finesse. He truly lived up to the stereotype teenaged boy. But he had managed to teach him to slow down, to take it easy and start small. Now James bit down gently on his lower lip, licked over it and waited as Sirius kissed him back. 

It isn’t at all like kissing a girl. Part of it is, of course, that this is  _ James _ and not some random girl that has taken his fancy. Not that he goes after girls completely randomly, he has standards thank you very much. No, the difference is mainly in how he has to tilt his head back slightly to meet James’ lips, how girls are usually softer and battles him for control over the kiss way less often. Bossy prick. And, last but not least, girls never press a half hard dick against his thigh.

 

“I swear I’m noticing a pattern here..” Sirius mumbles and buries his hands in James’ hair and pulls just a little bit. “You always get yourself worked up after quidditch practise. Having a broom between your legs got you thinking about other things?”

As James frowns in indignation -there is nothing wrong with a healthy sexual appetite!- Sirius spins them around and presses him up against the tiled wall.

“Sneaky bastard…” James mutters, but can’t pretend to be that upset as Sirius sinks down onto the floor. “Oh, hell yes…”

Since when had the sight of his best mate kneeling between his legs become so arousing? It must be because his cock knows what it’s about to recieve.

 

Sirius grins up at him with a raised eyebrow and tugs off James’ towel.

“Enjoying the view, Potter?”

_ He  _ certainly is. When you live in a dorm with three other boys you’re bound to see their dicks on a regular basis, so he isn’t unfamiliar with Prongs’. But even so there’s still something so  _ enticing  _ about it. It’s long and thick, the longest of the four of them, and is almost a bit too big to fit comfortably in his mouth. He really can’t get enough of it.

“Eh, I’ve seen worse…”

James trails off as Sirius leans in to nuzzle his crotch, and then kisses the base of his cock. He’s only half hard so far, but it really won’t take long to get him ready. Teenage excitement and all that. 

Sirius licks his way up his cock slowly, wrapping a hand around the base when he reaches the tip. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the taste when he gave his first blowjob. Licking someone’s cock doesn’t sound too appealing, but it somehow is. There’s something about the slightly salty taste that makes him want to keep at it for hours. Not that he’d admit it to James. Anything and everything can be used in pranks and teasing, and he really doesn’t want his mate to go about spreading this to the entire tower. 

But it is getting hard -hah- to hide it, and he can’t keep back a pleased hum as he slowly swallows James’ cock down, and is rewarded with a drop of precome at the back of his tongue. Luckily, his friend is a bit preoccupied at the moment.

 

“Shit..!” James hisses and tilts his head back.

Fooling around with your best mate obviously comes with some serious advantages, but he never considered  _ this _ . Does it always feel this good to have a mouth on your dick? Or is Sirius just really, really good at this? When he ends up doing the same to Sirius he always chokes or forget to watch his teeth. It’s possible multitasking isn’t his strong suit. Like that time he was levitating an armchair with Peter in it and Lily walked by and-, okay. Not the right time. It’s hard to focus when you’re close to coming a bit too fast.

“You should become a professional..” he mumbles and threads his hands into Sirius’ hair, still a bit damp from the shower. “Jump out of cakes and make out with strangers every day. Sounds like-” he groans “-your thing..!”

Sirius pulls off with a last lick to the tip and smiles widely.

“That’s strippers, not hookers. Did I suck your brain out through your dick? Again?”

James just huffs and aims a small kick to his ribs before he pulls him up onto his feet again.

“Aren’t you  _ cocky  _ for someone with precome on his lips?”

If James wasn’t focusing on locating his wand at that moment he would have caught his best mate with a slight flush, licking the stain off his lower lip. But alas, he has more important things to do.

“Aha!” he grins triumphantly, and now it was Sirius’ turn to be pushed back against the wall. 

Their mouths crash together once more, both of them biting and licking in a competition for dominance, and James moves his hand down to hoist Sirius’ right leg up towards his chest.

“This should totally count as charms practise.” he says as he summons some lubricant onto his fingers.

 

Sirius spreads his legs the best he can and drops one hand to his cock. Normally they’d have to fight (or bicker as  _ some _ people in their dorm like to call it) about who would top, but right now he really, really wants his best friends cock inside him.

“Oh yeah, you should give professor Flitwick a presentation on the practical everyday uses of charms.”

James just groans, even as he circles one of his fingers around his entrance.

“Dude, we have an agreement.  _ Never  _ mention teachers when we do this.”

Sirius’ retort gets lost as that first finger slowly slides inside him. They have done this enough times to get the hang of it (thank Merlin he atleast knew the basics of two men having sex, or they’d never have thought about using lube), but he knows he’ll never get used to that feeling.

“Ah…” he breathes and furrows his eyebrows.

It took a few tries, but he realised it’s much easier to relax if he strokes his cock at the same time, and now it doesn’t hurt at all as James slowly stretches him. All there is is the feeling of  _ weird  _ and  _ weirdly good _ . 

 

James’ brows are furrowed as well, but in concentration rather than pleasure. He now knows that it’s easy to get this wrong, to do it too fast or too little, and he really doesn’t want it to hurt. That’s pretty much the opposite of what they’re aiming for here. So when Sirius’ head falls forward and he starts to mouth at his neck he smiles and knows he’s gotten it right.

“Come on..” Sirius mumbles, slightly breathlessly. “Give me another one.”

James rolls his eyes but does as he’s asked, or more like demanded. 

“I can’t believe you won’t shut up, even with a finger up your ass.”

Although now there’s two, and he twists them slightly to get him as loose as possible.

“What can I say..” Sirius breathes and moves his hips in time with James’ fingers. “My intelligence is too important to be hindered by anything you do. Although, maybe three of them would do it…”

He grins when James obliges, and has to bite down on the patch of skin between his neck and shoulder to stifle the moan at the back of his throat. They really have gotten a hang of this, and he’s almost disappointed when James eventually pulls his fingers out. Almost.

James summons more lube into his palm and spreads it over his cock.

“Oh my, mr. Potter!” Sirius exclaims in his best imitation of professor Flitwick’s voice. “What a tremendous demonstration of the lubrication charm! Ten points to Gryffindor!”

James nearly chokes and kneels Sirius in the stomach, dangerously close to where his hand is still stroking his hard cock.

“Fucking hell Pads,  _ shut up _ !” 

But even as he says that he can’t stop laughing, even as he slowly slides his cock inside his best friend.

They both laugh and moan in equal measures when James pulls back just a little, and then slides all the way inside. 

 

They take a moment to just breathe and get used to the intense feeling, atleast until Sirius tires and squeezes down on the dick inside him. 

“Come on, or I will come without you.”

He grins at his own joke, but it turns a bit slack jawed when James starts to move.

It’s a bit awkward doing this standing up, with Sirius’ leg still hoisted over James’ arm, but after a while they find a good rhythm. 

“Fuck yes-...” Sirius groans when James starts to get going for real, and he digs the nails of his free hand into James’ back. “Come on, damn you. Harder! Or do you need help?”

Taunting James is always both fun and a good way to get results, and he moans loudly when he finally picks up the pace. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes..!” He moans breathlessly, and his toes curl against the tiled floor.

“Who’s eloquent now?” James asks, just a tiny bit smugly. Getting that sort of praise is good for a man’s ego.

 

And it is at that moment that the door to the showers open, and Remus pops his head inside.

“Sirius? Do you know where my-...”

Of all the things he has seen during his five years sharing a dorm with James Potter and Sirius Black, of all the pranks and fights and magical accidents and  _ animagi _ , this was just about the last thing he thought he would walk in on.

“Oh, hiya Moony..!” Sirius calls out, still breathless. 

Remus just stares for a solid five seconds before common decency returns to him, and he quickly shuts the door. He can ask where the heck his favorite sweater has gotten to later.

 

“Well, I guess he knows now” James mutters and stops to grind their hips together.

“It was only a matter of time. It’s not as if we’ve been  _ subtle _ . I swear Peter really should have put two and two together when he saw, you know, that one time-”

James grimaces.

“We decided we would never talk about that! And to never use the invisibility cloak like that again…”

Although that is a bit of a moot point, seeing as they will undoubtedly try the exact same thing again. It  _ would  _ be really freaking hot, if no one would surprise them like that next time.

 

James starts to pick up the pace again, and Sirius bites down on his lip. He’s getting close now, especially when James’ cock brushes past something inside him that he can almost feel in his entire body, and he moans loudly and strokes his cock in time with their hips.

He comes with his head tipped back and a groan, and he feels James’ thrusts become unsteady as he tightens down around him with his orgasm, and James moans as well when he stutters to a stop, buried deep inside his best mate.

  
  
  


Sirius is in a particularly good mood as he skips through the common room later. Sex will do that to you, he supposes. It really should be an official tactic to battle mental health issues, politics, war… Just about anything. Sex and alcohol. Especially together. Nothing bad could ever come out of that.

“Hello Moonbeam!” He singsongs happily and throws himself down into the couch next to Remus, nearly making him drop the heavy book in his lap. “What did you want to talk about earlier?”

Remus gives him an incredulous look, the one he used when Sirius said he had never heard of Edgar Allan Poe.

“What I-, never mind. I didn’t know you and James were… You know.” He waves his hand in the air vaguely. “You two never seemed to have that kind of relationship. Not that I mind, of course!” 

He adds the last part quickly, even though he has that furrow between his eyebrows he gets when he’s thinking too hard about something.

“Hm?” Sirius drags his eyes away from Remus’ eyebrows. “Oh, that? Oh no! No, no, no!”

He laughs and leans back on the couch.

“It’s not a relationship! Definitely not! We’re just, I don’t know. Passing time. In a pleasing fashion. Besides,  _ someone  _ had to teach that boy to kiss. Man, no wonder Marlene dumped him in third grade. Poor girl..”

Remus gives him a  _ look _ , not the Edgar Allan Poe one, but more the ‘are you sure the months of detention is worth it’ look. 

“So you’re, what. Friends with benefits?”

Sirius hums and tilts his head.

“Yeah, I suppose! That’s a good phrase for it. Is it a muggle thing? I knew those muggles were up to something. Anyway, we’re just having fun. All the messing around without the mess. No feelings, no one gets hurt!”

He grins, as if he himself had invented casual sex. Remus, on the other hand, still has that look.

“Right..” he mumbles. “No one gets hurt.”

 


End file.
